


Any Given Friday

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony misses Ziva, and Tim cannot compete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Given Friday

**Author's Note:**

> [set in-between seasons six and seven]

 

“I bet you like small tits. French ideal type,” Tony slurs, half-hiding his smirk behind his drink before attempting to down it with just a few gulps.

Tim snatches the glass out of his hand, setting it aside. “You think?”

“Hey!”

“Enough, buddy.”

Tony's begging eyes wander to the drink just out of reach, then dart up to Tim's face, meeting unyielding sternness. He gives a resigned snort, mumbling an ambiguous, “You sure love your glasses of wine,” and then he slumps against Tim, almost knocking him over sideways. “I miss her,” he says miserably, closing his eyes.

“I know.”

“She's my absolute—”

“—favorite Israeli in the world. I know.”

“She's got nice tits, doesn't she?”

“Yeah.” Tim sighs, his face unreadable, eyes darkened.

“And a nice ass, too,” Tony continues, his head resting heavy on Tim's shoulder. “She's nice all over. Aaaall over, man.”

“I know,” Tim replies, although, no, not _all_ over, not all the time. But there's no use in telling, and he can't change Tony's mind, try as he may, thus he keeps the bitterness to himself once again. He squeezes Tony's shoulder lightly, emptying his own drink. “Let's get you home, shall we?”

“No one compares to her, Timmy. No one.”

“I know.” Barely audible, heavily choked.

“I really miss her. Really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **NCIS Drabble**. Challenge #330: Favourite.
> 
> The French reference is for **Moit**.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **lil_1337** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
